Ciudad de Sueños Perdidos
by Flor13
Summary: En un mundo donde las traiciones existen en gran medida, Simon Lewis se verá obligado a enfrentar los desafíos que la vida impone frente a él mientras alguien en quien creía confiar se convierte en su mayor enemigo.


Simon se sentó en el sofá. La habitación de Jordan se hallaba cerrada, y supuso que había llegado muy tarde de su cena romántica con Maia la noche anterior.

Se puso en pie, pasándose los largos dedos por el cabello enmarañado. Todavía recordaba las palabras que Raphael había pronunciado mientras cenaban en un restaurante con olor a sangre fresca y tequila donde él había aceptado que se encontraran. _Cuando el Cielo caiga sobre la Tierra, el Infierno se fundirá sobre él y todos aquellos que no estén de parte de los Hijos de la Noche perecerán._ Aquellas habían sido sus palabras, tan claras y horribles, pero todavía Simon no lograba entender cómo algo así podía suceder.

Apoyó los brazos distraídamente sobre la barra y contempló la pared con expresión ausente. ¿Cómo podía el cielo caer sobre la Tierra? Y el infierno... Simon pensó que quizá se trataba de una metáfora, un par de palabras bonitas que buscaban transmitir algo igual de terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza, impresionado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo creía en las estupideces que Raphael le decía? No eran más que burdas amenazas, fracasados intentos de que él se uniera a su bando. No tenía por qué preocuparse, y de eso mismo intentaba convencerse cuando su celular vibró dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su gastada chaqueta de cuero negro.

Simon se llevó el celular al oído.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, habla Alec.

Simon se sorprendió. Que él supiera, el hermano de Isabelle no tenía su número. A menos que...

-¿Le pasó algo a Isabelle?

Hubo un silencio salpicado por un coro de voces lejanas.

-No, no es sobre... Izzy está bien. -Se aclaró la garganta. -Se trata de los tuyos.

Simon interpretó los tuyos como a una referencia poco diplomática de los vampiros.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó secamente.

Aunque los demás se esforzaran en recalcar que él era un vampiro y pertenecía de alguna forma al bando de Raphael, Simon se negaba a admitirlo. No quería saber nada de Raphael, el hombre que había convertido su vida en un verdadero infierno, y mucho menos de las desagradables costumbres de los de su propia especie.

-En la última semana un grupo de vampiros ha atacado a tres cazadores de sombras. -El coro de voces se avivó. -Por favor, ¿pueden callarse...? Sí, gracias. -Suspiró. -Mira, sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto, pero quizá, si tú hablaras con ellos...

-¿Quieres que les diga que paren, verdad?

-Bueno... sí. No queremos transferir el tema a la Clave; ya sabes las medidas que suelen tomar. Además -agregó rápidamente-, sé que no tendrás problema en solucionarlo, por lo de la Marca de Caín, ya sabes.

Simon alzó la mirada hacia el techo. La maldita Marca de Caín. A pesar de que nadie pudiera hacerle daño mientras tuviera esa cosa en su frente, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de ir a un hotel lleno de vampiros a decirles que dejaran de molestar a los tan simpáticos cazadores de sombras; pero enseguida se acordó de que Clary era una de ellos y ese pensamiento egoísta desapareció de su mente.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Bien. -Y colgó.

Simon se apresuró a entrar en su habitación y calzarse con un par de zapatillas viejas. Luego tocó la puerta de la habitación de Jordan, una y otra vez, hasta que el licántropo se asomó, sin molestarse en ocultar su humor de perros.

-¿Qué pasa, Simon?

-Sólo quería avisarte que voy a salir -repuso a las apuradas.

-Ah. -Jordan se frotó los ojos, somnoliento. -¿Adónde vas, si se puede saber?

-A hablar con Raphael. -Y se alejó hacia la salida.

-Espera -lo llamó Jordan cuando casi se hallaba fuera del departamento-, ¿acaso ese no es el jefe del clan de vampiros de Nueva York, el que intentó matarte?

-Sí, el mismo. -Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

El viento le golpeó en la cara apenas salió del edificio. Simon no podía sentir frío ni calor, pero había llegado el invierno y manos invisibles le azotaban las mejillas.

Mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia el hotel donde seguramente encontraría a Raphael y sus subordinados, no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en lo que éste le había dicho por mucho que no lograra entender a qué se refería.

_Maldito vampiro_, pensó Simon. _Ojalá Camille lo encuentre y acabe con él._ Pero luego recordó que aquella mujer también estaba tras él, y que la razón por la cual aún no lo había matado era la extraña marca que llevaba en la frente.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina y caminó un poco más, y cuando sus pensamientos se dispersaron y dejaron de tener sentido, ya se hallaba de pie frente al hotel, contemplando los tachos de basura que adornaban el camino de entrada.

Saltó la reja con sorprendente agilidad -ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo- y rodeó el sucio edificio hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera. Allí se detuvo, invadido por una extraña sensación de pereza que lo hizo tener ganas de tirarse sobre la hierba mojada.

Su celular vibró. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y lo sacó. Le echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Era Isabelle.

-Hola -dijo ésta en cuanto Simon se llevó el aparato al oído-. Alec me dijo que aceptaste hablar con Raphael.

-Ahora mismo estoy fuera del...

-No entres -lo interrumpió Isabelle-. Creo que podrían haber preparado una emboscada.

-Eso no tiene sentido -replicó Simon-. Ni siquiera saben que vendría. Además llevo la Marca de Caín, ¿recuerdas?

Isabelle suspiró, y luego pareció alejarse del teléfono para hablar con alguien.

-...y dice que... No, claro que no... Ni que fuera un... Bien, como digas.

Simon escuchó un débil ¡clic! y la voz de Isabelle volvió a escucharse con claridad.

-Bueno, creo que con esa marca que tienes...

-Estaré bien -la tranquilizó Simon-. Te llamo luego. -Y colgó.

Volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo y entró al hotel.

La oscuridad de cernió sobre él al instante. Simon buscó a tientas el interruptor de luz, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las sombras y comenzaban a descubrir ciertos detalles como las formas de las baldosas y los clavos en la pared. Cuando la luz del techo se encendió, apareció ante él una habitación llena de cajas.

Simon caminó hacia la caja que estaba más cerca de él y la olfateó, curioso. Huele a sangre, pensó. Abrió la caja con cuidado, y dentro encontró unas cuantas bolsas que contenían sangre A positivo. Todas llevaban una etiqueta con diferentes nombres, de los cuales destacaban _Joshua Mollison_ y _Rosa Bay_.

Una de las paredes crujió cundo Simon se agachó para leer las otras etiquetas. Se incorporó de un salto, sorprendido, y se alejó hacia la pared que tenía detrás dando largos pasos.

-Hola, diurno.

Raphael se hallaba solo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Llevaba una larga capa negra y sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Había golpeado la pared con su brazo izquierdo, logrando que el ladrillo se quebrara.

Simon se irguió muy despacio, pensando lo mucho que odiaba que lo llamaran así.

-Raphael –saludó, casi escupiendo el nombre.

El aludido sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Acaso mis palabras de ayer fueron suficientes para convencerte de donde debes estar?

-Vine a pedirte que controles a los tuyos -dijo Simon, y se sorprendió utilizando el mismo término que Alec.

Raphael entrecerró los ojos, y Simon no pudo decir si era porque no sabía de qué le hablaba o porque estaba molesto.

-Han atacado a varios cazadores de sombras esta última semana -le explicó-. No me interesa saber por qué lo han hecho, pero quiero que paren.

-¿Parar? -soltó Raphael, riéndose-. En verdad es penoso que vengas aquí a defender a esos idiotas cuando eres uno de nosotros. No te olvides de lo que eres, vampiro diurno, o los demás se tomarán la molestia de recordártelo.

_Para eso ya estás tú._

-Mira, no vine aquí a hablar sobre mí. Simplemente diles que paren, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

Raphael volvió a reír, y Simon se sintió ridículo.

-¿Sabes, diurno? Puedes ser muy gracioso cuando te lo propones.

A Simon le exasperaba la manera en la que siempre lograba dejarlo como un patético payaso con colmillos, como si ya no fuera suficiente ser un vampiro torpe y amigo de unos cuantos cazadores de sombras.

-Va en serio, Raphael. Si vuelven a atacar a algún cazador de sombras, se van a arrepentir.

Se dio media vuelta para salir del edificio, y cuando alcanzó la puerta, Raphael susurró:

-Sé que volverás, Simon. Cuando sepas la verdad, cuando entiendas que ellos no son tus amigos, volverás. Y nosotros estaremos esperando.

Simon no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Abrió la puerta y la fuerte luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, y por un momento deseó poder volver a sentir aquella sensación de calidez que tanto odiaba cuando era humano.

Mientras volvía a casa, se preguntó si algo de lo que decía Raphael tendría sentido.


End file.
